Recent technological advances have significantly improved business efficiencies, data and information exchange, and overall standard of living for millions of people. Despite such advances, technology continues to be susceptible to various types of attacks utilized by hackers such as, but not limited to, denial of service attacks, computer worms, computer viruses, malware, spyware, spam, among other types of attack methods. In order to protect themselves from such attacks, consumers and businesses often utilize firewalls, antivirus software, and other security features to prevent attacks and/or minimize the impact from such attacks. Many current security programs attempt to explicitly identify malicious traffic such as by deducing that the traffic is malicious from observable traffic patterns. However, the processes utilized in identifying and combating malicious traffic can often mistakenly identify legitimate traffic as malicious and/or fail to effectively mitigate malicious traffic. Even if consumers or businesses provide service providers with black and white lists that identify illegitimate and legitimate traffic, such lists are difficult to verify, particularly during an attack.